


Captured

by Martakus



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Dominance, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Submission, Suggestions welcome, Tentacles, don't know what else to tag this as, working title was literally 'more hijack smut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack get captured by Pitch, and he is tired of the two boy's constant lovey-doveyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Hiccup awoke from hearing Jack cry out. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend tied to a table, his arms and lower legs tied to the table-legs. He was visibly in pain, gritting his teeth harshly and tears running from his eyes. There was something black on his penis, and though Hiccup couldn't believe it at first, the black stuff was constantly moving, pulsing and flowing around Jack's most sensitive part.

Hiccup's first instinct was to run over to help, but then he noticed that he was tied up as well, in fact he was hanging in the air. As he looked down on himself, he noticed that he was stark naked like Jack.

'H-Hey!', the one-legged boy shouted. 'A-Are you okay? What's going on here?'

Jack looked over to him, but didn't answer immediately. He was too busy trying to keep his breathing anywhere near steady, though each of his strained huffs and puffs was still clearly audible. The black mass was mercilessly massaging his penis, rubbing over and around it, and it was so rough, so terribly rough, there was no feeling in it, it was just insensibly repeating the same routine, rubbing up and down and swirling around and sucking at his penis, causing no pleasure but making the reamed-up skin more sensitive with each time. He wanted to ignore it, to get used to it, but whenever he thought he could, the mass rubbed a little harder and a little faster, and it was so incredibly rough, almost like sandpaper, how was his skin even still intact, it was going to burst, maybe that wouldn't even be so bad, he'd rather bleed than have this go on for another second,.

In the meantime, Hiccup took a closer look at his boyfriend. His thin, pale white skin was scarred badly at his wrists and feet where he was tied to the table legs, having taken on an almost scarlet color. Jack must have been writhing around for a long time while Hiccup had still been asleep. And now that the dragon trainer looked closer, he could even see that there was quite a lot of cum around his boyfriend's abdomen, making his white pubes stand in funny patterns. Jack had already orgasmed. Perhaps even multiple times. And Hiccup, as his boyfriend, knew that the winter spirit was a one-time wonder that always blew all of his load at once - his mouth and ass had been filled with the aforementioned cold, huge, sticky load more than once. But this also meant that Jack would never cum several times unless his genitals were brutally forced to do so.

Suddenly, a dark laugh caught both their attention. 'Are you enjoying the sight, dragon boy?', a cruel voice asked.

'Pitch!', Hiccup exclaimed. 'Why are you doing this?'

'What, this?', Pitch asked mockingly as he pointed to Jack, giving the nightmare sand a new order with a downward wave of his hand.

Jack cried out and tried to get his head up to get a good look at his tortured member. His face was almost as red as his wrists, and hot tears were streaming from his eyes. He gasped for air desperately, trying to say something. But all he got out were croaky whispers when he exhaled. 'No... no... no... not... inside...' Another brutal spasm shook his body.

'What are you doing?', Hiccup screamed, his face red in anger and tears welling up inside his eyes at seeing his boyfriend tortured like this.

Pitch laughed again. 'Oh, nothing much. You know, your naughty boyfriend already came quite a lot, so I thought it was enough for the day. And just to make sure, I've sent some of my lovely sand inside his penis to block the way', he cackled.

'You are a monster! How long have you been doing this to him?', Hiccup screamed.

'Hm... not very long, though he did have plenty of time to cum... as you can see.' Pitch laughed again. 'But you're asking the wrong question. It's far more interesting how long I plan to keep doing this. Right now I'm thinking about letting you switch places every twelve hours... what do you think?'

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he screamed with an unnaturally high voice: 'What for are you doing all of this?'

Suddenly, Pitch was right behind Hiccup, whispering into his ear. 'That, little dragon boy, is an excellent question. The reason is very simple. The two of you are too nice to each other. Whatever you do, you always just want to make the other person feel good. You'd never do something for your own enjoyment if it meant the other might be uncomfortable.

But of course I'd never torture you two just for the sake of torturing you', Pitch cackled, the irony dripping from his voice. 'Therefore, I will let you both run free once I corrupted at least one of you. When you find enjoyment in the other's distress. When you ask me to be crueler to the other now matter how much he begs. When you can cum from watching the other's forced orgasms without even touching yourself. And there's no sense denying it, this is turning you on even now.'

In that moment, Hiccup made a decision. He had to play a role, or they were both going to stay here until they were truly corrupted. Right now, his penis was still untouched. There was a realistic chance of him cumming. Once the first twelve hours had passed, Jack would be in no condition to cum unstimulated anytime soon, let alone from seeing Hiccup endure the torture he had endured. Acting like he was still sullen, but secretly interested, he asked: 'In what way could you be crueler than this?'

Pitch let out another evil laugh. 'That's the spirit, dragon boy! Well, I'm sure you're aware that this tiny bit on his penis is far from all the nightmare sand I can control. At your command, I can make tentacles tease every inch of his body, I can fill up his mouth and his asshole, I can create nightmare horses with enormous cocks fuck him...'

Fighting back his reluctance to ensure Pitch didn't see through his masquerade, Hiccup put on the wickedest smile he could produce. And though he hated to admit it, Pitch hadn't been entirely wrong. His penis had become half-erect while watching Jack writhe around. But damn it, that winter spirit was a fucking sexy guy. Who didn't enjoy watching sexy subs being teased? He just had to force the fact that he knew this white-haired boy and deeply cared about him out of his mind. This was just porn star tied up there, there was no reason to feel guilty for fapping to him. If that person would care about that, he wouldn't have become a porn star.

With a smirk on his face, he whispered something in Pitch's ear. Pitch nodded.

'Your boyfriend asked me whether I had offered you anything to drink yet', Pitch announced when he suddenly appeared beside Jack. 'And truly, I have forgotten this completely. Your throat must hurt so badly from all the screaming by now. Here, have some release', he said, holding a plastic tube to Jack's mouth. A thin stream of clear water was spraying out of it.

Jack was slightly confused by this sudden niceness, but he opened his mouth anyways. At first, he drank greedily and happily, thankful for the refreshment and how it soothed the pain in his throat.

It was only when he had drank almost a full liter that the realization came. He couldn't get the tube out of his mouth. He would have to keep swallowing, and it would not only mess up his breathing rhythm, but it also meant he was going to have to use the toilet within mere minutes. And his penis was blocked. If the nightmare sand blocked cum, it would surely block pee as well.

Frantically, he thrashed his head around. There had to be a way to get rid of the steady stream of water. But no matter what he did, how far he bent his neck, how much he thrashed around his tongue, the tube always snapped back into position.

It might have been imagination, but Hiccup thought he could already see a tiny swelling in Jack's abdomen. It was so sexy. So incredibly, incredibly sexy. And how naive that twink had been to greedily suck at the water tube at first! Almost laughable. Hiccup's own penis was rock hard now, harder than he remembered it being in a long time. But he couldn't touch himself. He needed more.

Sudddenly, there was nightmare sand on Jack's nipples. At first, it were just two empty spheres on top of his chest, their bases toothed, digging into his skin like nails. But then, a glob of nightmare sand pinned down the top of each nipple and inverted it. Then these sandpaper-like globes began to swell, and suddenly he had male boobs, and they were swelling too, but there were still the empty spheres on top, and suddenly they weren't empty, they were filled with his skin, and there was no more space inside, and his nipples got squeezed and crushed and yet his chest was swelling and swelling and it felt incredible and intense and he couldn't see his penis anymore, he could only see his boobs, and his always-white skin was suddenly a shining fuchsia, and it was supposed to hurt but it just felt so good and -

Hiccup had started to rock his hips back and forth rhythmically. At first, he had been a little hesitant to comment on his boyfriend's needy look, but then he remembered this wasn't his boyfriend, it was just another porn star. 'You like that, huh? Well, just wait until you see what I got in store for you next.'

Suddenly, there was something sliding up in-between jack's legs. That should have warned him, but the winter spirit was too busy holding back his pee and trying to find a way of spitting out the water instead of swallowing it (without any success) and enduring having his penis and nipples entered by raspy, rough nightmare sand to concentrate on anything else. Therefore, he was surprised by the thin stream of nightmare sand when it entered his asshole. He tried to gasp, but his mouth was full of water, so he just made a gurgling sound and choke, but when he tried to cough it off there was just more water and he could only breathe through his nose and he couldn't take it anymore he was going to faint but no he couldn't allow himself to this all felt so good.

The swelling in Jack's abdomen had grown larger in the meantime, now there was no more mistaking it, and it just kept on growing faster because the winter spirit was now being stuffed from behind as well. All in all, it was hard to tell that the tied-up thing on the table there was even a boy. It was just a mess of nightmare sand and a heavily swollen chest and high-pitched, girly moans.

Hiccup's penis had begun leaking pre-cum heavily. But he couldn't stop now. He needed to push that thing there on the table even further.

A group of tentacles wrapped itself around Jack's abdomen tightly, just where the swelling was. Then they rose up again and began drumming down on his skin randomly, whipping his abdomen and making all the water gurgle around in his belly and making it even harder for him to hold back. He pulled at the restraints with the last of his force and even managed to get his legs free far enough to allow him to get his knees together, but it just didn't help at all. Every single one of the stimulations he was experiencing would have been enough to get his heart racing and make him breathless. Combined, they were keeping him on the brink of fainting.

In that moment, Hiccup finally came and they were both released from their bounds. However, Jack was too weak to do anything but stay in his slumped position on the table, so the one-legged boy ran over to him, grabbed his staff and ran. Hiccup didn't care about their clothes, he didn't care how they would look if someone saw them like this, he just wanted to get as far away from pitch's lair as he could.

Neither of them had the energy or intention to talk about what had just happened, so they traveled in silence. By the time hiccup was close to collapsing from exhaustion, Jack had recovered enough to call to the wind and let it carry the two of them to the North Pole, where he hoped they'd be safe from any tricks pitch might still have in store for them. When they finally arrived after what had felt like eternities, North was eager to ask them about what had happened, but seeing the state they were in, he restrained himself and left the two in the care of his elves until they fully recovered.

The next day, Hiccup came storming into Jack's room crying. The winter spirit was still in his bed.

'I-I'm so sorry', the young dragon rider sniffed. 'I-I didn't mean t-to do this to you.' He knelt down besides Jack's bed and buried his face in the covers. 'I just wanted to get us free as - as fast as possible and then - and then I...' his voice broke and he tears shot from his eyes.

A cold hand was soothingly laid onto the back of his head and played with his hair. 'It's okay', Jack said weakly. 'I forgive you.'

Hiccup looked up, his face a mess. 'Really?', he asked.

'Yes.'

Hiccup jumped up and hugged Jack tightly, crying onto his shoulder, not caring about the elves' indignant protests about Jack's body needed to rest. They stayed like this for a long time, and slowly, but surely, Hiccup was ready to believe that pitch had changed nothing between them. 'I love you', he whispered into the winter spirit's ear.

'I love you too.'


End file.
